Haru's Business communication teacher
by nerd314314
Summary: Haru's teacher wants Haru to stay after class. what is her reason? wil the teacher be stopped? Haru and Bohman are humans in this fanfic. Haru is 16 and Aoi is 18. Don't own vrains sorry for errors. contains one sided Haru's teacher x Haru and a hints of Aoi x Haru feelings. Rated M for themes.


16 year old Haru was sitting in his Business communication class. He shared the class with Aoi zaizen , Naoki shima and Yusaku Fujiki . All the boys in the class excluding Haru was staring at the 25 year old teacher with black hair and wears a sexy shirt. Her name was Ms. Jore. She was married but it was not a good marriage. Every guy had a crush on her in the class excluding Haru. Ms. Jore said " we got a test today!". Naoki shima said " oh no I am gonna fail!". Ms. Jore passed away the test to everyone and giving Haru a weird look while she stared at him. Aoi saw the teacher's behavior and was thinking it was weird.

30 minutes later, all the tests was turned in. Ms. Jore said " only 3 people passed this test. Haru made a 100. Aoi made a 92. Naoki made a 78.". Naoki said " I passed!" doing a small victory dance. said " the lowest score was Yusaku. He made a 2.". Yusaku said " what?". Ms. Jore said " Class is over. All of you can go to lunch excluding Haru.". Haru has a shocked face and he was thinking" why does she want to talk to me?". Everyone left for lunch excluding Haru. Ms. Jore said " Haru, lay down on my desk and close your eyes until I say so.". Haru asked " is there a reason why?". said " yeah".

Haru walked towards her and layed down on her desk with his eyes closed. Ms. Jore locked the door and covered all the windows so no one could see her. She took off her shirt and her bra. said " I want you, Haru!". Haru asked " what do you mean?". said " open your eyes, Haru" as lay on top of Haru on the desk. Haru opened his eyes and said " what are you doing?". said " I like your body" rubbing Haru's chest. Haru said " I am not interested in you". Ms. Jore said " you are so shy to admit your feelings. That makes your more good looking. I am so better looking than Aoi" touching Haru in a very inapporite way.

Meanwhile, Aoi and Yusaku was eating lunch together. Yusaku said " I can't believe I failed the Business communication test!". Aoi said " wait! I forget to bring my Business communication textbook with me. I left it in her room". Yusaku said " she is so hot and sexy. I wish I was with her after class like Haru.". Aoi said " I am going to get my textbook, wanna come?". Yusaku said " yes to see her.".

Aoi and Yusaku got to the classroom going to through the secret door to the classroom. They was shocked to see what they saw. They seen cops arresting their Business communication teacher. They seen Emma Bessho in the room. Emma Bessho said "This is what you get for flirting with Haru!". Aoi and Yusaku asked " Emma, why are you here?". Emma said " well she did originally want me as a speaking guest for her next class, principles of management. She cancelled on me the last second and I did not know. So I am came here to see her flirting with Haru in a inapporite way. So I called the cops.". Aoi said " That's why she wanted Haru to stay.". The cops took the teacher away. Yusaku said " how much inapporite are we talking about?". Haru said " I don't wanna talk about it. " Aoi said " I understand.". Haru said " Bohman knows about this. For reasons, they did not let him in to keep her safe.". Yusaku said " I wished I was you, Haru!". Aoi then punched Yusaku in the face saying " He did not want this! she was trying to use him. So shut up, Yusaku.". Yusaku was shocked to see Aoi to do that. Akira called Aoi on her phone and asked " are you okay? I heard what happened!". Aoi said " I am good. ". Akira said " Bohman called me and he said it's mostlikely best for Haru to leave the school for rest odd today. Since, the people are gonna to talking about this story around the school.". Haru said " I want to leave". Aoi said " I will leave with him to keep a eye on him.". Akira said " ok" while he hung up the phone. Aoi and Haru left school early. Aoi was thinking " I love you, Haru. Eventhough you might not like me in the same way. she will pay for what she did to you.". Hau was thinking in his head " I love you, Aoi. I know it might be one sided.". Emma also left the school.


End file.
